


Grandmother

by maddy_angst



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family, cuteness, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: One day, Kaya remembers her grandmother while Zeno returns home from work.





	Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to name the grandmother Hae-Won because I found it beautiful XD Anyway, I had so many feels for KaZe lately.

Her green scarf blew with the wind, tickling her pale frozen cheeks. Snowflakes fell and melted on her skin, some landed on the ground and the snow rose. She huffed, her breath visible in the air. Kaya shivered, her focus changing from the road to the soaked bare feet. The slippers her grandmother gifted her a year ago helped no more. Not on this weather. Her feet grew numb, but she moved forward, smiling and looking about her. 

A few more steps. A small wooden cottage awaited her. Warmth awaited her.

The trees dressed in white balanced their branches along with the wind. Few villagers passed her by, but all ignored her. Kaya crouched down for a moment, gathered some snow within her palms. Her eyes lighted up. It melted. Then the light faded a little.

“ Mister Snowman doesn’t want to appear yet. ” She reverted to a standing position, quickening her steps. With her left hand, she touched the bag hanging on her shoulder. Stiff and cold. Kaya sneezed and reached for the handkerchief from her pocket.

The wind was singing, maybe a ballad, maybe one of her grandmother’s lullabies. The little girl hummed, her way back home always the same. And after a while, in her vision rose the cottage with an old woman standing in the doorframe, waiting and waiting and waiting. Hae-Won smiled, the skin around her eyes crinkling. Kaya sped up, running towards her.

“ Grandma! What are you doing? ” The little girl asked, giggling at the same time and putting her arms around the older woman. Hae-Won returned the affectionate gesture.

“ You worried me for a moment. What took you so long? ”

“ There were many, many, many people waiting for vegetables. ” Kaya broke the embrace, glancing at her grandmother. Her smile disappeared and her lips thinned into a line as she continued to explain. “ But I got some too! They are fresh grandma! ”

“ Fresh you say? ” Hae-Won’s eyebrows lifted and her eyes softened. “ That’s a relief. Kaya deserves good food. ” She patted her granddaughter’s head with a smile. “ Come inside now. I boiled some water for you. ”

“ You did? ” Kaya asked, peeking in the cottage and spotting a big bowl near the bed. 

Hae-Won moved inside and the little girl faced the white landscape once more. Kaya shut her eyes, thanked the Heavens for bringing her back home and followed suit her grandmother. 

In spite of the windy weather, the house held a spring-like temperature. However, Kaya’ shoulders still shook as she offered the bag to the older woman. Hae-Won accepted it and her eyes went wide. 

“ It’s frozen. Kaya…” Her grandmother’s heart sank and she bit her lips.

“ There are carrots and potatoes! ” The little girl said with a cheery voice while taking off her winter coat.

Hae-Won placed the bag down near the bed made of straws.

“ Remove your slippers as well. ” She told her granddaughter, a shadow passing her features. “ You’ll get yourself sick. ”

“ O-Okay. ” Kaya listened to her and took the wooden slippers off. 

“ Sit on the bed. ” The older woman said and smiled softly.

“ Okay. ” The little girl replied, following her suggestion. 

Then Hae-Won gently grabbed Kaya’s pale and frozen feet to put them into the boiled water. 

“ Ah, it burns! ” She said and got them out instinctively.

“ No, it doesn’t. ” Hae Won said while laughing. “ You’re numb from the cold, my dear. Don’t be afraid. ” Kaya glanced at the bowl, then at her grandmother and smiled wryly.

“ Okay. ” She closed her eyes and placed her legs back into the water. Burning, burning, burning. Because of this sensation, Kaya wished to retreat them again, but Hae-Won put her hands inside the bowl and gently stroked her granddaughter’s feet.

“ You’ll get warm faster this way. ” 

Kaya opened her eyes and giggled. The sound of her cheerful voice made her grandmother’s heart feel lighter.

“ That tickles, grandma! ”

“ I know, but you have to bear with it. ” Hae-Won said with a soft and calm tone.

“ Grandma? ”

“ What is it? ” 

“ Can we build a snowman? ” Kaya’s voice raised as she leaned forward, staring at the older woman. 

“ Not yet my dear. But soon we will. ” Hae-Won nodded her head, pushed the bowl aside and wrapped Kaya’s feet with a warm scarf. Despite her back pain, she always wanted to play with her.

“ Yay! ” 

Her grandmother got up, motioned to the basket close to the door, opened it and pulled out a blanket. She returned to Kaya’ side and put it on her shoulders. Then the woman sat down and her granddaughter leaned on her chest. 

“ Grandma’s warm. ” Kaya shut her eyes, smiled and voiced out her thoughts with a sleepy tone. 

 

Zeno felt Kaya’s hair brushing his cheek as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, but the trembling continued. The wind sang outside and his eyes grew darker. 

“ I’m sorry. ” He said with a low voice and a clenching heart. His wife was ill so he often worked in the nearby town to buy her medicine. However, it only meant she would be left alone most of the times. During summer, it did not bother him that much but during winter… If only he could give her a part of his powers then maybe his worries would dissipate.

“ Zeno, it’s okay. You’re home now. ” Kaya told him with a soft tone and smiled. His free hand took one of hers and squeezed it gently. Cold and frail.

“ Still… The old man kept me more than necessary. ” A sigh escaped his lips.

“ I’m not upset. I got food ready in the meantime. ” She assured him, glancing at the pot with soup from the middle of the room.

“ Do you want to eat? ” His eyes widened as he stared at her.

“ Not yet. ”

“ Alright. ” Zeno said, focusing his attention on her hand once more. This time it was warmer and he slightly smiled.

“ You know what? ” Kaya gazed at him with her eyes lighting up. “ Zeno’s kind of familiar. ”

“ Familiar? ” He blinked and his smile vanished.

“ Like a grandma. ” Kaya laughed while Zeno stared at her dumbfounded. “ Like my grandma. ”

“ Eh?! What… What? ” 

His mind blanked. What did she mean by that?

“ Zeno’s warm. ” The girl said softly and his cheeks dusted in red and his heart beat, beat, beat. 

_For a moment, I thought she had guessed my age._


End file.
